Treasure Trove
by Toffrox33
Summary: A collection of random, unrelated stories. Will most likely all be oneshots, written for challenges and prompts, or Homework on Hogwarts Online. : Enjoy.  Latest chapter for my friend Paige, is a Harry/Luna story :
1. Hinting, Helping, Healing

**Hinting, helping, healing**

_-Part One: Hinting_

Michael Corner hurried down the stairs to the dungeons, clutching his potions book in one hand and his wand in the other. He felt nervous. They'd been here not one week and already students had been tortured by the new teachers.

Last year, Michael hadn't minded leaving home during a war. Last year, Michael had felt safe in the knowledge that he was able to spend the whole year in the safest place in the country. But with Dumbledore gone and Snape there to replace him, Hogwarts was the last place Michael wanted to spend his year.

He reached the potions classroom and relaxed a little. There had been no nasty encounters in the corridors. He walked into the classroom and took a seat where he could clearly see the whole room.

"Who's there?" Slughorn came running into the classroom, wand drawn. "Oh, Corner, it's just you."

"Yes. Sorry Sir. I got here a little early." Michael said. "The Carrows are in the Great Hall." He added quietly. Slughorn winced and nodded understandingly.

"Right. Of course." He said nervously. "Well, no need to set your cauldron up yet boy, just take a seat." He smiled half-heartedly and sat down at his desk.

Michael sat down at his desk and opened his potions book, pulling out an old folded up page of _The Daily Prophet_ into. On it was a list of the muggle-borns the ministry was looking for. As Michael re-read it, his eyes lingered on the names of fellow students.

"You're not expecting to get news from that thing, are you?" Slughorn said suddenly, noticing the newspaper Michael held.

"Ah, no. This is an old issue." Michael said, surprised. Slughorn nodded. There was an awkward pause. Michael frowned to himself. All summer long his father had complained about how little the _Prophet_ was saying about the war. He looked up at Slughorn. "Professor… Sir, is there any way, that you know of, to find out the truth about what's going on?"

Slughorn stared at him as if he'd just uncovered a secret he wasn't supposed to know about. Michael stared back hopefully.

"Well-" Slughorn began, just as the door opened and Draco Malfoy slid in. Immediately Slughorn stopped talking and looked away. Michael slumped in disappointment and glared across the room at Malfoy…

But as the lesson ended, about an hour later, Slughorn walked by Michael's desk, dropping a slip of parchment on top of his book. Frowning, Michael picked it up and read it.

'_Channel 7. Password- phoenix'_

Michael looked up at Slughorn, who met his gaze, pointedly adjusting the position of a small wireless on his desk. Michael widened his eyes and looked back down at the parchment.

"Mr Corner," Slughorn called, as Michael left the classroom. Michael looked back at him questioningly. "Be sure to clean up after yourself, won't you?" He said sternly. Michael nodded and gave the professor a quick smile, already planning to burn the parchment once he'd committed the words to memory.

_-Part Two: Helping_

One week left. One week left. One week left.

Michael chanted the words to himself as he walked from the common room down to the great hall. Luna, Anthony and Padma were walking with him.

There was one week left before the Christmas holidays. Michael never thought he would want to return home for Christmas. He had never imagined life at Hogwarts would be this bad.

"Do you hear something?" Luna asked suddenly. Michael listened. Somewhere below them, a girl was yelling.

"This way!" Michael said, running along the corridor and down a staircase. They peered around a corner to see Crabbe, Goyle and some other Slytherin standing around a third year Hufflepuff girl. Crabbe was waving a crumpled piece of parchment in front of her face.

"IS IT YOURS?" Crabbe roared at the girl. She was shaking, tears on her cheeks.

"Yes." She whispered. Crabbe cried out in anger.

"Someone should-" Michael started to whisper to Anthony, but before he could finish, Crabbe had cast crucio and the girl was screaming. Michael turned away. "Someone should get Flitwick." He said.

"I will." Padma said, looking slightly sick. The others nodded and she hurried away. Michael turned to Anthony and they nodded at each other before looking back at the girl and the Slytherins. The Slytherins were leaving, Crabbe still holding the girl's parchment in one hand.

"We should follow them." Anthony said, "They're probably taking that parchment to the Carrows. I bet it's got important information on it."

"But what about the girl?" Michael asked. She was crumpled on the floor, crying into her hands.

"One of us should stay with her." Luna said.

"I will." Michael volunteered unexpectedly.

"Ok, let's go then, Anthony." Luna said, and the two of them followed the Slytherins down the corridor. Michael walked up to the girl and crouched down beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"It was a letter from my mum." She whispered. "She's hiding in France."

"Come on." Michael said kindly, picking up her bag and offering her a hand. "I'll take you to Madame Pomphrey, then back to your common room." The girl wiped her eyes and accepted his hand. He helped her up and checked the hallway. "I'm Michael Corner. What's your name?"

"Rose." The girl said quietly. "Rose Zeller."

"I'm sure your mum will be fine, Rose." He told her. "My friends have gone to get Professor Flitwick. And some others are following those Slytherins." Rose looked reassured.

"Thanks." She whispered. Michael smiled and they walked in silence towards the hospital wing. Their pace quickened when they passed the entrance to the dungeons and Michael gripped his wand tighter as a precaution. When it was all clear, they relaxed again. Michael sighed.

"Hogwarts is all wrong now." He muttered, almost to himself. Rose looked up at him with a half-hearted smile.

"On the bright side." She said tiredly, "There's only one week left."

_-Part Three: Healing_

Walls were crumbling. Curses were flying. People were falling. Michael was running.

He stumbled along the stone passage, breathing heavily. To his surprise, Michael felt angry tears prick his eyes. This was his school. And it was crumbling around him.

"Look out!" Someone yelled. And then, out of nowhere, something smashed violently into his side. A tremendous wave of heat blew above his head as he tumbled to the ground. Michael's face collided with the floor and he felt a shooting pain up his jaw. He yelled out in pain and tried to stand up he was pinned to the ground. His ears were ringing and smoke was everywhere. With a mighty cry, Michael pushed hard with his arm, and to his surprise, the weight rolled off of him. Michael sat up and turned to see what had been on top of him. He cried out in shock and surprise: It was Dean Thomas from Gryffindor.

"Dean?" He said. Dean didn't respond. Michael looked around him and saw that the wall beside them had a gaping hole in it. Dean must have pushed Michael out of the way. He crawled towards Dean and pulled him away from the rubble that littered the corridor, propping him up against a sheltered interior wall.

"Dean!" He yelled, shaking his peer's shoulders. "Dean! Wake up!" Michael yelled, his voice cracking. With shaking hands, he lifted his wand "Aguamenti." He said. The water splashed in Dean's face, but didn't wake him. Michael swore. "Bloody Gryffindor hero." He muttered as he placed two fingers on Dean's wrist. Almost as soon as Michael had spoken, Dean coughed and stirred. "Dean! Dean can you hear me?" Michael said worriedly.

"Michael?" Dean muttered. "That you?"

"Yeah" Michael said with a relieved smile. "It's me. Come on, we've got to get moving." Dean grunted as Michael helped him up and the two of them rushed down the corridor, Dean lagging behind.

"Is anyone fighting up here?" Dean asked.

"I think so." Michael said. Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, a death eater appeared.

"Watch out!" Dean called, casting a shield charm so strong, it knocked Michael off his feet. The death eater turned to Dean and they began to fight. But Dean was losing; he wasn't using enough attack spells.

"Less defence, more attack." Michael yelled. Dean glared. Michael gritted his teeth in annoyance and sent a spell at the death eater's ankles.

"Bloody Ravenclaw know-it-all." Dean muttered, quickly stunning the fallen death eater. Michael smirked and the two of them continued running.

They came to a staircase, leading down into a nasty looking battle. They exchanged a look.

"You ready?" Dean said. Michael nodded grimly. Dean turned to Michael and shook his hand. "Good luck, mate." He said. Michael smiled.

"You too. Don't get too brave, Gryffindor." He said. Dean laughed.

"Don't be a smart-arse, Ravenclaw." He shot back.

And with that the two boys launched themselves into the battle.


	2. Books, Notes and Invitations

**Books, notes and invitations.  
**_**A Harry Potter Fanfic  
**__By Toffrox33_

_For Audrey (enomix)_

23rd December, 1996  
Hermione hurried down the stairs, worriedly checking her watch as she ran. She still had twenty minutes before the library closed and she had to get this book in right away! It was already a day overdue.

Hermione scowled to herself as she thought about Harry and Ron's reactions to her fuss over the overdue book. Harry had merely rolled his eyes and laughed at her, but Ron. Ron… Hermione shook her head, trying not to think of his cruel laugh and mean teasing over the book. She was usually annoyed with Ron about something or other, but lately she found herself annoyed at _everything_.

She made it to the library and returned her book, apologizing profusely about the lateness, before hurrying back to the common room even faster than before. The faster she walked, the more Ron's taunts seemed to get to her, as they buzzed around her mind in an infuriatingly persistent manner. He simply was the most irritating human being on the planet..

_Then why can't I get him out of my head?_ She thought to herself.

She was just about to create a logical answer to that question when someone bumped into her, causing her to stumble and almost fall.

"Oh! I am so sorry, I didn't see… oh. Hello Hermione." It was Cormac McLaggen. He gave Hermione a smile that was obviously supposed to be attractive but made Hermione slightly ill.

"Um, hello Cormac." She said awkwardly.

"Hey, Hermione, I was thinking.. you- you're going to Slughorn's Christmas party, right?" Cormac asked.

"Right." Hermione said hesitantly, dreading where this was going.

"Well, I was just wondering, if you'd like to go with me?" He smiled hopefully.

"Oh. Oh, Cormac, you know I was actually-" She stopped herself. She had been going to tell him that she was planning on asking Ron, but as she did so his taunts about the book came back to her, and she changed tactic. "Actually hoping you'd ask. I'd love to go with you." She finished, smiling sweetly. Cormac grinned.

"Great. That's great. Well I'll see you later then."

"Right. Bye."

With a sigh of either satisfaction or regret (she couldn't quite tell which she felt), Hermione headed back to the common room. Harry and Ron were no longer there, but they had left her books and homework neatly stacked on the table near to where they'd been sitting. As she went to pick them up, she noticed a rather crinkled looking note, in familiar, messy handwriting.

_-Hermione_

_Sorry about before. I was wrong_

_Ron-_

Hermione's jaw dropped and she collapsed into a nearby armchair. She stared out of the common room window, where rain spattered against the glass, despite the fact that the sky had been clear and sunny a moment earlier. Ron almost _never_ apologized to her.

Regretfully, she thought of her conversation with Cormac and bit her lip. Maybe she'd spoken too soon? She sighed to herself and leant back in the chair, her hand curled tightly around the note.

It wasn't that late yet, and the common room was still relatively loud with chatter. But Hermione fell asleep a few minutes later, with the note still in her hand and her head still full of Ron.

**AN- **For Audrey from Patronus, Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoyed the story. I tried to include as much Cormac as possible with my idea. ;)

_Prompts Used: _Rain, starlit sky, overdue library book, Cormac McLaggen, Hermione Granger, ron/hermione.

Reviews are much appreciated

_Toff..x_


	3. A Ghost of a Smile

**A Ghost of a Smile  
**_**A Harry Potter Fanfic  
**__By Toffrox33_

When Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban, she had forgotten me.

Oh she remembered enough of me to seek me out, that much was true. But I had memories of the two of us as young girls playing with dolls, as teenagers in the Slytherin common room gossiping together for hours and as adults standing as Maid of Honor at each other's weddings. Bella on the other hand, remembered the two of us as young girls ganging up on Andy, as teenagers constantly competing for the title of 'Favourite Daughter' and as adults, joining the death eaters together.

Perhaps she would have remembered, if she had wanted to. I've spoken to others out of Azkaban who remember happy relationships with their families. The dementors took their happy memories and they remembered them and got them back. But not my sister. She is content to stay the way she is, without those memories.

As I stand here in my own home, surrounded by aurors, my wand in the hand of my own pink-haired niece, I remember when Bella first came to visit after her escape, with her memories changed forever. I turn to my husband, who is being shackled, about to be taken away from me and sent to the same hell my sister went to.

"Lucius." I whisper fearfully. He turns to look at me, and as he does, I realize he is fearful too. I am the only one in the room who recognizes that spark in his eye. For a moment I think he might say he's sorry, or that he loves me, or give me some words of comfort. But instead he just reaches out a shackled hand and touches my cheek. In that second, I remember every pleasant memory we've shared together, followed immediately by every unpleasant one. I am overcome with a stronger fear than I thought was possible. "Don't forget me, my love." I whisper. "Please."

Lucius lowers his hand. The aurors start to take him away. As he his leaving the room, he turns and catches my eye. He shakes his head and the ghost of the smile passes across his face- a rarity for him.

And then he is gone and I pray that that smile meant what I thought it did. That he would never forget me.

Months later, when he escapes Azkaban and returns to me, he tells me he did as I said. I believe him.

My sister may have forgotten me, but Lucius made sure he didn't.

**A.N- **_Written for the prompt 'Don't forget me my love, please' from the Prompt of the Day thread at Hogwarts Online. I would love reviews for this, since the plotline came very unexpectedly!_

_Toff.x_


	4. The Five Senses

_-This is a collection of five drabbles. They are all Lily/James and are set between their marriage and Harry's birth._

**The Five Senses  
**_**A Harry Potter Fanfic  
**__By Toffrox33_

_~Sound: The Red Scarf_

Lily and James held hands as they entered Diagon Alley early Sunday morning. The street was quiet as usual. Hardly anyone dared to walk around on the street for fear of the arrival of death eaters. It was a cold day, and Lily and James could clearly see their breath clouds as they walked. Lily looked around uncertainly. She didn't like the silence. It was so unlike the loud, cheerful street she'd walked onto with her parents when she was eleven. As a tall man dressed in black robes walked past her, avoiding eye-contact but coming very close to brushing past her, Lily shivered.

"Are you cold?" James asked immediately, his hazel eyes bright with concern. Lily looked up at him.

"I just don't like the quiet." She told him in a small voice.

"Come on, I'll get you something to stop the cold." He said, as if he hadn't heard her. Lily frowned at him as he led her into a warm shop. To Lily's surprise, there was quiet music playing in the shop and a low murmur of customer chatter. James plucked a red scarf off of the shelf and handed it to Lily with a knowing smile.

"Better?" He asked. Lily smiled up at him.

"Much. Thank you."

_~Sight: The Snow Globe_

"You're sure they picked up all of our stuff?" Lily asked for the thousandth time. James laughed.

"Yes, Lily. Stop fussing." He said fondly, wrapping his arm around her.

"Well, it _is_ Sirius." She said. James rolled his eyes.

"Oh Lils, when will you learn that Padfoot is actually a perfectly trustworthy human being?" He chuckled.

"He's not a human being. He's half dog." Lily pointed out. James laughed.

"What if I told you that Remus was there supervising?" He said. Lily pretended to consider.

"Well… in that case." She smirked and reached out to open the door of their brand new house, which Sirius and Remus had hopefully transported _all_ of their belongings to in their absence.

"No!" James stopped her. Lily raised an eyebrow. "It's tradition." He said. And before Lily could answer, James lifted her up into his arms. Lily's shriek trailed into a laugh and James opened the front door and carried his wife into the building.

"Put me down!" Lily laughed, slapping his shoulder fondly. James grinned and set her carefully on the floor. She beamed around the room and her eyes found the note and wrapped parcel on a nearby stack of cardboard boxes. "What's that?" She asked. James picked up the note.

"'_Wishing you happiness in your new home- Padfoot'" _He read as Lily opened the package. She gasped as a small dome fell out onto her palm. Inside the tiny glass bubble was a small cottage in the snow, with a little black dog in the front lawn. As Lily felt herself smile in surprise, the little dog stood up and wagged it's tail. James laughed at the look on Lily's face as she watched.

"Trust him now?" He asked.

"You know what.. I think I just might."

_~Smell: Snowdrops_

"I love the smell of snowdrops." Lily announced one day as she looked out of the kitchen window at their back garden.

"Snowdrops have a smell?" James asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Yes. It's like frozen water." Lily said dreamily. James raised an eyebrow.

"_Frozen water_ has a smell?" He asked with a smirk. Lily sighed and turned to face him.

"Of course it does." She told him. "It's like when you walk outside on a frosty morning. Or like… remember when we were at Hogwarts, and you and I would wake up early on Sundays in the and go out to the grounds and sit in the snow by the frozen lake?"

"Yeah." A smile crept over James's face as he remembered.

"Snowdrops remind me of those mornings." Lily said, turning back to the window.

"But we don't have any snowdrops in _our_ garden." James said.

"I know." Lily sighed, sadly this time. James frowned to himself thoughtfully… And the next morning, when Lily woke up, she found their back garden covered in snowdrops. James came up behind her and kissed her hair. He leant forward and whispered into her ear.

"I love the smell of snowdrops too… Because now they remind me of you."

_~Taste: Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows_

Lily jerked awake suddenly when she heard the front door close. She sat up, blinking sleepily from where she had fallen asleep on the couch. James was muttering to himself in the hall as he kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat. Lily frowned, rubbing her eyes and wondering what was wrong. James came into the room and stood by the doorway, looking tired and irritable.

"Are you Okay?" Lily asked, standing up.

"Had a bad day." James muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair. Lily walked over to him and reached up to take his face in her hands. His cheeks were freezing cold. James put his arms around Lily and sighed.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Lily asked quietly. James shook his head. Lily frowned, she hated to see him miserable. "Your cheeks are freezing." She told him. "I'll make us hot chocolate."

James tilted his head as she hurried into the kitchen. They used to sneak down to the kitchens at Hogwarts and have hot chocolate together. As Lily came back into the room a little while later, carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, each with two large marshmallows in them, James found himself smiling. They knew each other so well now… she knew just what to do to cheer him up.

"So did you want to talk about it?" Lily asked. James grinned, shaking his head.

"I don't need to anymore."

_~Touch: The Black Cat_

"Do you have to go away?" Lily whispered. They were curled up on the couch together, drinking hot chocolate.

"I wish I didn't." James said back. That _was_ true, but he also wanted to go on this trip. This would be his first proper Order mission outside of London, and was by far the most important so far. It was his and Sirius's chance to prove themselves to the senior members, who still doubted him. Sadly, Lily couldn't come with him for this mission, but if James was honest with himself, he was glad that she was staying here, where she was safe.

"I'll be lonely here without you." She admitted quietly. James looked down at her with a frown.

"Moony's coming to visit you. And Alice." He pointed out.

"I know." Lily sighed. "It's not the same." She cuddled up to him. She would miss the feeling of having someone to cuddle up to…

The next day was the day James was due to leave. He came back from his morning trip to Diagon Alley with a grin on his face.

"Lily!" He called. "I got something for you!"

Lily appeared in the hallway, looking curious. James handed her a cardboard box, with air holes punched around the sides. Lily looked up at him questioningly and carefully took the box. As she opened it, she heard a small 'meow' and gasped as the head of a tiny black kitten poked appeared.

"James!" Lily said in shock, smiling delightedly as she lifted the kitten into her arms, brushing her fingers across it's little back and up it's tiny tail.

"Now you won't be lonely… I figured if we got a black dog, Sirius might be jealous." He joked. Lily lifted the kitten to her face and felt the fluffy black fur against her cheek. She looked up and James and smiled.

"I'll still miss you." She told him. James smiled back at her and reached out to scratch behind the kitten's ears.

"I know. I'll miss you too."

**A.N- **_I wrote this for the Ravenclaw weekend common room prompts: __A red scarf_, _A snow globe_, _Snowdrops_, _Hot chocolate with marshmallow and A black cat_.

_For Katy, I hope you enjoyed it._

_Remember to review, everyone!_

_Toff..x_


	5. Golden

**Golden  
**_**A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
**__By Toffrox33_

_~Role Models  
__31__st__ July 1991_

Harry Potter stood in front of the cupboard under the stairs, carefully fingering his brand new wand in his hand.

He wasn't intending to do magic [he wouldn't even know where to start], but he stood there, in the dark, staring at the cupboard door.

He was thinking. Thinking about the day he had just had. The best birthday he could remember.

He wondered whether he had ever had a better birthday, a birthday he couldn't remember. He imagined at birthday with his parents- the only one he'd ever had. He would have been one year old… His parents would be there with him, perhaps with wizarding friends who would visit them at their magical house for his birthday. Harry was certain that there were no birthdays at the Dursley's he found pleasant, even if he couldn't remember them.

Harry thought about his parents. Hagrid said they were great wizards. Everyone probably expected him to be a great wizard too [but how could he?]. He didn't even know where to begin.

He thought about the pale blond boy in the robe shop. He thought about Ollivander, who had called Lord Voldemort a great wizard 'terrible, but great'.

What sort of wizard did Harry want to be? He didn't have any role models to show him..

But no. That wasn't true. He had Hagrid. He liked Hagrid already; he was Harry's first ever friend.

So Harry was wrong. He now had one role model.

And still counting.

..

_~Leaving  
__1__st__ September 1991_

Hermione Granger insisted on pushing her own trolley through Kings Cross Station. Her parents walked on either side of her, looking as anxious as she felt about her departure.

When they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, the three of them stopped.

"Where did you say the entrance to this platform was, Mione?" Her dad asked.

"Just there." Hermione said, her voice overly confident. "I've read about it. I'm absolutely certain it will work."

"Certain what will work?" Her mum asked.

"The entrance." Hermione said, as if it were obvious. "It doesn't let muggles in, so I have to say goodbye here." She turned to her parents, all confidence suddenly gone. She watched as her parents' expressions softened.

"Oh, Mione, I'm sure you'll be wonderful!" Her mother said, bending down to hug her daughter tightly.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide and anxious.

"Of course we are. You're the smartest girl I know." Her dad said, smiling and rumpling her hair. Hermione beamed.

"Okay. I'll write to you when I get there- after the feast of course."

"We can't wait." Said her mother kindly.

"Have fun." Her dad added, shooting her a wink.

"I will! I'll have heaps!" Hermione predicted confidently. And with that, she turned around and clutched her trolley as tightly as possible.

And she took those first few steps into the barrier that would take her out of the muggle world forever.

..

_~Christmas  
__25__th__ December 1991_

Ron Weasley lay awake for longer than usual on his first Christmas Day at Hogwarts. He thought about all the Christmases he'd ever had. Then he thought about this one.

"Christmas is a time for family." Fred had declared firmly. That was true. Ron had never spent a Christmas without his family.

But this Christmas was different, and Ron had enjoyed it a lot, lot more.

Was that wrong? Mum always told him that you shouldn't spend Christmas without your family.

Fred and George and Percy were there today. Ron had spent a lot of the day with them. But he hadn't _really_ been spending Christmas with them. He had spent _this_ Christmas with Harry.

He thought again… Was that wrong?

He thought about it a lot, because he had always felt alone with his family. Because Bill had Charlie and Percy had his books. The twins had each other, and Ginny was a _girl_. He had often felt guilty at Christmas, if he wished he had someone else with him, because Christmas was a time for family.

But then Ron looked over at Harry's bed, where he was sleeping a lot more peacefully than he usually did. And he spotted the Christmas jumper Mum had sent him, sitting at the foot of his bed.

And suddenly Ron realised how stupid he was being. Why should he feel guilty? He was spending Christmas with his family, after all.

**A.N- **_These prompts (Role Models, leaving, Christmas) were suggested to me by the anonymous reviewer 'D' who reviewed this story first. I hope these little drabbles weren't too different from what you had in mind._

_The title of this story comes from 'The Golden Trio' of course ;)_

_I hope you all enjoyed this! And REVIEW! (Please!)_

_Catch you later,  
Toff.x_


	6. Brighter than the Moon

**Brighter than the Moon  
**_**A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
**__By Toffrox33_

_~For Paige~_

-What do you think of when you look at the moon?

Harry Potter sat on his bed, his wand lit. It was late at night but he couldn't sleep. The heavy curtains around his bed blocked out everything but the sounds of his dorm-mates sleeping.

The bluish glow emitting from the very tip of his wand reflected meaninglessly off of the mirror he held in one hand.

The mirror was broken. Not smashed, but broken. It didn't work anymore… not in the way Harry wanted it to, anyway. Because this mirror was supposed to allow him to speak with Sirius, and now it never would.

With a quiet sigh, Harry put the mirror under his pillow and pulled the curtains around his bed aside. Careful not to make any noise, in case he woke his friends, he climbed out of bed and walked to the window.

Outside, he could see the black lake glittering silver under the glow of a three quarter moon. He watched the light flit across the surface of the water, almost as if it were dancing. As he watched, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A small figure was walking along the edge of the lake. They were walking with one foot carefully placed in front of the other, balancing perfectly on the line where the ground stopped and the lake began. In the moonlight, Harry could just make out the figure's long blonde hair, which hung loose down to their waist.

Was that Luna?

Harry frowned and turned to his trunk, which he rummaged around in until he pulled out his father's beloved invisibility cloak, followed by the Marauders Map.

Somehow this night, with Sirius in his mind, these treasured items seemed even more precious to him as he slipped out of the dormitory, invisible, and whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

After a silent walk through the castle, Harry reached the grounds. He could see the figure more clearly now. He had seen from the map that his guess was right. It was Luna Lovegood.

She ankle deep in water now, staring up at the moon. As Harry thought to himself how strange Luna was, he didn't notice the smile that crept onto his face without him even realising.

He closed the map and removed the cloak, moving towards Luna with the subconscious smile lingering on his face.

When he was near, Luna turned and smiled dreamily. "Hello, Harry." She said. Harry was taken aback by her matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Luna." Harry replied with half a nod. Luna walked out of the lake and sat down on the grass. She looked up at Harry expectantly and he sat down with her.

"Are you Ok, Harry?" She asked him gently. Harry didn't answer, but Luna saw him shaking his head, as if to himself. "Are you sad because your godfather died?" She asked. Harry looked at her with that expression of surprise that clearly meant 'yes'. "Maybe you could talk to Ron or Hermione about it?" She suggested. She knew that the three of them were closer friends than anyone she knew, and that they would gladly give him advice if he needed it.

"I don't need them to help me." Harry mumbled. He sounded almost bitter. Luna tilted her head curiously. Harry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and a strange look passed over his face when he saw the way she was watching him.

"You should let somebody help you." She said. Harry didn't answer this time. He stared blankly ahead of him. Luna turned away aswell and looked up at the three quarter moon.

The sky really was spectacular tonight. There were no clouds and thousands of stars and in the middle of them all the moon. It was shining so brightly that it hardly even felt like night time anymore.

"What do you think of when you look at the moon?" Luna asked. Her voice was quiet… dreamy as usual. She sounded thoughtful.

Harry glanced at her with a hint of confusion hidden in his green eyes. She continued to stare at the moon, a smile on her face. She looked almost pretty, sitting there, her blonde hair shining brighter in the light.

"Daddy used to ask me and Mother that, when I was little." She explained. "I think of my mother now, because she loved the moon. That's why she named me Luna." She fell silent again. Harry continued to watch her, deep in thought…

'_You should let somebody help you'_ She'd said. She looked away from the moon and looked at Harry. She could tell he was still sad. She smiled at him, as comfortingly as she could and reached out to place her hand over his. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He looked down at their hands, resting together on the grass. Luna turned back to the glittering lake. Perhaps… perhaps _Luna_ could be the one who could help him.

"What do you think of?" Luna asked. She looked back at Harry again. "When you look at the moon." She added in clarification. Harry felt that subconscious smile tug at his lips. He noticed it this time.

"I think of…" He began quietly. "I think of you, Luna."

And just like that, Luna was smiling at him again. A smile so bright, it outshone even the moon.

.

.

**A.N- **_Happy Birthday Paige, I hope you liked it._

_This story was inspired and based on the Ravenclaw Common Room prompts: Moon, Beloved, Help, Broken Mirror._

_I've never written Luna/Harry before and it's not a couple I read very often, so I hope this was good!_

_Review, please!_

_Toff.x_


	7. Backwards Rebel

_For Thanatos Angelos Girl_

**Backwards Rebel**

**By Toffrox33**

It was a strictly traditional wedding. Of course Mr. Black would not pay for anything more or anything less.

The largest room in Lestrange Manor sported elaborate bouquets of expensive white flowers adorned with black and deep green ribbons. An ebony table stood behind an intricately designed wedding arch, which acted as an altar. Rows and rows of white seats filled the large hall with black ribbons on the seats left of the aisle and deep green on the seats to the right.

Guests talked among themselves having all found their seats. Every one of them in dress robes of the latest fashions. Many guests sported obvious heirlooms such as brooches or jeweled necklaces, showing off proud, pureblooded family histories.

Rabastan studied the crowd as he stepped into the hall behind his brother to polite applause and stood beside the altar. On both sides of the hall sat various well-known pureblooded families; the Crabbes, Goyles, Notts, Parkinsons and of course the Blacks and Lestranges were seated in the front.

Rabastan caught the eye of Barty Crouch (Jr of course) sitting in the third row who shot him his usual cruel grin, checked his watch and feigned boredom. Rabastan chuckled to himself.

He turned to survey the esteemed Black family guests; Lucius Malfoy and his family (he being the fiancée of the Maid of Honour) sat in the second row among the rest of Bellatrix's relatives. Bellatrix's parents, aunts, uncles and Regulus Black occupied the front row.

And finally, of course at the very back of the 'esteemed' guests section was Andromeda: An almost exact copy of her sister with warmer eyes and softer hair. Rabastan's eyes lingered on her. She looked exceptionally elegant and almost beautiful in a dress which was a regal blue and much brighter than any of her relatives' clothes. She seemed wiser and more cautious in comparison to the other Black daughters. Rabastan had always thought of her as the Black family rebel. While most would guess the blood traitor Sirius, Rabastan saw Andromeda as the one more dangerous to the family's name. While Sirius deserted the family altogether, Andromeda stuck around, her calmer personality and questionable friend circles making her stand out more.

Andromeda did not belong and her being here at this wedding, was causing trouble.

After the ceremony, Andromeda stood away from the crowd. They were avoiding her and shooting her filthy looks anyway. After she had congratulated Bella and had a brief conversation with Cissy, there was no one left willing to be seen with her.

She had been alone for several minutes when she sensed movement behind her. She turned to see Rabastan Lestrange: the best man. Andromeda felt a jolt in her stomach. She was suddenly reminded of her Hogwarts days, many of which she had spent infatuated with the youngest Lestrange brother, before she decided in seventh year that he wasn't her type (and would never go for a girl like her anyway).

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Rebellious." Rabastan said in his deep voice. He looked amused as if indulging in an inside joke. Andromeda felt her eyebrows lift, caught by surprise.

"Rebellious?" She repeated. "I doubt anyone would call _me_ rebellious." They were speaking in low voices, making Andromeda feel like the conversation was a secret.

"Well then allow me to explain" Rabastan said. "First of all- you're here."

"Here?" Andromeda frowned. "As in, at my sister's wedding?"

"Of course. What with the rumours about you and that dress you're wearing, it's surely 'rebellious' of you to show up at a Black-Lestrange wedding." Rabastan slowly moved his eyes over Andromeda as he said this with a rather smug expression on his face. Andromeda felt heat flood her face and glowered at him.

"What rumours?" She spluttered "And- and- what on earth is wrong with my dress?" She added crossly.

"Well rumour has it, you've been making friends with mudbloods." Rabastan said lightly and he watched with great amusement as she floundered, not knowing how to reply. "It's also been said that you and _your sister_ Bellatrix haven't spoken in weeks… months even."

"Nonsense. We spoke just now," Andromeda snapped.

"Naturally. She did look very pleased to see you here," Rabastan said. Andromeda looked away at the thought of the outright scowl Bella had given her as she walked down the aisle. "Of course as her beloved sister, I'm sure you full-heartedly approve and support her new… career choice" Rabastan was of course referring to the pitch black tattoo on Bella's left arm which she had displayed with nothing but pride on her bare skin.

Again, Andromeda chose not to reply.

"With all this talk, one does wonder why you chose to attend such a marriage- especially to attend it so calmly and politely as you have done considering all the rumours- other than to stir trouble…" Rabastan shot her a smirk, knowing that merely causing trouble was not rebellious enough for Andromeda Black.

"I came because Bella is my sister and I want to support her," Andromeda said stiffly. Rabastan grinned at her as if this was exactly what he wanted to hear. He looked over her again, the cruelness momentarily slipping from his eyes. Andromeda frowned at him angrily. "What's wrong with my dress?" She snapped.

Rabastan laughed. "It's… different," He said. "You don't look so severe as the rest of the guests."

"I don't follow," Andromeda said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, not to worry," Rabastan chuckled, "I think you look rather… alluring."

Andromeda scoffed. "You're lying."

"I'm not." Rabastan's tone turned completely sincere. Andromeda felt trapped by his gaze. And suddenly she was thirteen-years-old again. Rabastan Lestrange was giving her a compliment. "Perhaps" Rabastan said quietly, stepping closer so that Andromeda's breath caught, "Next time there's an event like this one. You'll come not for your sister" His eyes- merely inches away from hers now, almost- _almost _softened "But for me."

Andromeda felt then what she hadn't let herself feel since Hogwarts: the exhilarating urge to kiss Rabastan Lestrange. To her that felt rebellious. But she supposed in her family's eyes it would be the opposite.

She forced herself to take a step back.

"If you believe all those rumours about me, then why would you risk your own name coming to talk to me?" She said boldly.

Rabastan's eyes reverted to how they'd been before, his mouth curving upwards into an amused smile once more.

"Ah, Andromeda" He chuckled, "You _must_ know that no one can resist a rebel"

Andromeda did know. She felt her own lips turn up into an amused smile "We'll see."

And with as much will power as she could summon, Andromeda Black, labeled rebellious through her polite, unwavering, unearned and never returned support of her sister, turned and left the wedding.

.

**A.N- **_Happy Holidays Brooke, I hope you like it!_

_-Toff_


End file.
